Just want you to know
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Tal vez lo nuestro era conocernos, pero no estar juntos.


Hola. Esta es la primera vez -y espero que no sea la última- que escribo sobre la peculiar pareja conformada por Hakuryuu y Tsurugi. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Just want you to know**

_«No sé por qué, pero hoy me dio por extrañarte, por echar de menos tu presencia. Será tal vez porque el primer amor le deja a uno más huellas que ningún otro.»_

_Mario Benedetti_

Un año había pasado desde su ruptura con Kyousuke y simplemente no podía sacárselo de su mente. Había intentado salir con otras personas, hiriéndoles de paso en sus fallidos intentos por hacerles felices. Pero no tenía la culpa de que los otros no lograran reemplazarle. Hakuryuu caminaba cabizbajo por las calles de Ciudad Inazuma mientras finas gotas caían de las nubes grises que encapotaban el cielo.

Momentos atrás había terminado una relación más, lo cual no debería de dolerle pero en esta ocasión había lastimado a quien consideraba su mejor amigo y confidente, Shuu. Sin embargo, el muchacho de tez morena no se lo había tomado a mal. Después de todo él le conocía muy bien como para saber la tormenta que anidaba en el interior del de cabellos rubios. Cuando este le dijo que simplemente no podían seguir con aquella relación, solo le abrazó y le deseó lo mejor.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al parque donde unas pocas parejas se animaban a pasear pese a la inminente lluvia. Para su buena fortuna había hallado una palapa libre para resguardarse del repentino y torrencial aguacero que se soltó, causando que aquellos jóvenes corriesen a refugiarse en establecimientos cercanos o en las otras palapas del sitio.

Suspiró hondamente y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta blanca de mezclilla, estaba dispuesto a llamar al de ojos ámbares cuando su sosiego se vio interrumpido por las risas de unos jóvenes que habían ido a refugiarse de la lluvia. Volteó bastante molesto, pero se arrepintió apenas reconoció que era Kyousuke quien estaba acompañado de un muchacho de tez morena y cabellos castaños.

Sintió los colores subírsele al rostro y echó a correr bajo la mirada perpleja del de cabellos azules y su acompañante. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos rojizos e hizo todo lo posible por no dejarles salir. Huyó tanto como pudo pese a que estaba ya empapado de pies a cabeza, lo único que quería era deshacerse de aquella incómoda sensación en su pecho. Un sentimiento de melancolía y desesperanza que sentía le carcomían con cada minuto trascurrido.

—_Hakuryuu —escuchó que le llamaba con dulzura Tsurugi—, ¿entonces esto significa que es oficial? —inquirió al tiempo que cubría su desnudez con una de las sábanas desordenadas en la cama. _

_El pelirrubio se sobresaltó, pero recuperó la compostura de inmediato. Volteó a verle y le sonrió antes de recostarse nuevamente al lado del de cabellos azules que se acurrucó en el pecho ajeno, sintiéndose feliz por tenerle. _

—_Sí —fue la breve pero significativa respuesta que le brindó antes de besarle en los labios._

_La felicidad de ambos muchachos era indescriptible, con tan solo 18 años sentían haber hallado su verdadero y perdurable amor. El de ojos ambarinos no podía sentirse más dichoso, después de todo él había esperado bastante tiempo para que el otro al fin pusiese sus ojos en su persona._

_Había sido prácticamente amor a primera vista. Ambos formaban parte del equipo de fútbol local y eran los mejores delanteros del mismo y de la región. Si bien, al inicio no se toleraban y hacían lo posible para tener más contacto de lo estrictamente necesario._

_Hakuryuu creía que Tsurugi era un chico bastante arisco y que jamás aceptaba que él era mucho mejor jugador, y que eso le hacía merecedor a un trato más especial. Por su parte, Kyousuke, pensaba que el de ojos rojizos era un engreído que gustaba de humillar a los demás, especialmente a quienes no consideraba estaban a su altura._

_Les tomó varios meses ir limando aquellas asperezas y cuando al fin lo hicieron, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos y juntos planeaban jugadas que dejaban boquiabiertos tanto a sus rivales como a sus compañeros de equipo. Así, poco a poco, entre cada tarde que pasaban pensando en qué hacer para el siguiente partido, aquella amistad se transformó en amor._

_Con cada día que pasaba, el de cabellos rubios se fue ganando la confianza del otro y este a su vez la suya. Terminó de aceptar sus sentimientos por el de tez pálida cuando le vio sonreír por vez primera. Aquella sonrisa que le había mostrado después de pasar horas ideando una táctica nueva bastó para aceptar que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él._

_Porque no había sido una de las sonrisas maliciosas que le había visto mostrar a sus rivales, e incluso a otros de sus compañeros, sino una que dejaba entrever lo dichoso que era por sentirse querido y aceptado incondicionalmente por él, su viejo rival._

_Al ser ambos poseedores de personalidades muy similares, ni uno ni otro se animaba a dar el siguiente paso hasta aquella noche en que sus hormonas se apoderaron por completo de ellos, provocando que se dejasen llevar por su pasión adolescente y se entregasen por primera vez mutuamente._

_Ambos tenían un carácter bastante explosivo y no daban el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente cuando se enfrascaban en sus rutinarias discusiones; no obstante, también tenían la sensatez suficiente para hacerle frente a sus problemas y hablar las cosas de manera clara, sin tapujos. Y aunque varios allegados suyos les dijeron que no durarían tanto como ellos deseaban, siguieron adelante con su relación. _

_Una que con el paso del tiempo era más evidente que no funcionaría como lo esperaron. Aun cuando Hakuryuu y Kyousuke se esforzaban por mantener su fachada de felicidad ante los demás, era demasiado evidente que lo suyo no tenía remedio y la gota que derramó el vaso ocurrió cuando Tsurugi le encontró besándose con aquel chico pelirrojo, Amemiya Taiyou. _

_Su corazón se hizo trizas al saberse traicionado, Kyousuke se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al rubio y este le pagaba de aquella manera tan ruin. El de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules era amigo de ambos, y jamás hubiese esperado que se atreviese a entrometerse en su noviazgo._

Hakuryuu no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa y pese al regaño de su madre por llegar completamente mojado, pasó de largo hasta su habitación. Se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que sus lágrimas reprimidas cayeran por sus mejillas. Había sido un idiota y ahora pagaba por su error.

Le dolía ver que Kyousuke había encontrado la felicidad en otra persona que no era él. Pronto sus sollozos hicieron eco en el pasillo, siendo camuflados por el repiquetear de la lluvia contra el techo. Lo que menos quería era que su madre le viera en aquel estado, solo la alarmaría innecesariamente.

Abrió la puerta y le cerró antes de arrojarse prácticamente a su cama donde se hizo ovillo, abrazándose a sí mismo. Durante todo ese tiempo había albergado en su interior la esperanza de que el de cabellos azules regresara con él, pese a su falta. Cuan equivocado estaba. Tsurugi no volvería a su lado.

Si bien, había días en los que daba por superado aquel rompimiento y se mostraba feliz, de paso alegrando a quien fuese su pareja en turno con su actitud positiva. Pero también había momentos en los que revivía aquel momento y sus días se tornaban grises y depresivos provocando el mismo efecto hacia el otro.

Pasó un par de semanas y simplemente no lograba sacarse de su cabeza aquel encuentro fugaz y repentino con Kyousuke. Shuu intentó animarle de tantas formas fue capaz de pensar, pero todo era en vano. Hakuryuu no podía dejar de pensar en que debía de hablar con él aunque por última vez antes de dar por cerrado aquel capítulo en su corta vida.

Esa misma noche se atrevió a llamarle, confiaba en que aún conservaba el mismo número de móvil y que no rechazaría su llamada. Sonó un par de veces, pero no respondía solamente le mandaba al buzón de voz. Insistió un par de veces más y fue hasta el cuarto intento que el de ojos ambarinos aceptó su llamada.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó Kyousuke un poco molesto. No reconocía el número y había respondido solo por la insistencia de quien fuese que estuviese llamándole—. ¿Quién eres? —cuestionó una vez y estaba a punto de colgar cuando al fin le respondieron.

—Soy Hakuryuu —apenas escuchó el nombre el de cabellos azules se quedó paralizado—. No cuelgues, por favor —le suplicó el rubio ya que supuso que esa sería la reacción inmediata del otro.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no te quedó claro que no quería volver a saber nada de ti? —preguntó ofendido Tsurugi, el de ojos rojizos se quedó callado por unos instantes.

—Solo escúchame, por favor —rogó una vez más, el de cabellos azules suspiró hastiado mas no le colgó.

—Adelante, habla —demandó Kyousuke—. Di lo que tengas que hablar antes de que me arrepienta.

—Solo quería decirte que todavía no te olvido —empezó a decir bastante inseguro—. Por más que intento hacerlo, simplemente no puedo. Cada día de mi vida lucho por aceptar que no volveremos y que tú posiblemente has rehecho tu vida junto a alguien más.

Kyousuke le escuchaba con atención, pese a que una parte de él le decía que terminara la llamada porque solo se estaba hiriendo al escucharle. Ese noviazgo era parte de su pasado, y de una u otra manera le había ayudado a ser quien era. Sin contar que él ya tenía a su lado a un chico maravilloso y que realmente le hacía feliz en demasía, Matsukaze Tenma, estudiante de tercer año en la preparatoria Raimon.

—Hakuryuu —intentó responder Tsurugi pero el rubio hizo caso omiso de ello.

—No necesitas decirme algo solo escúchame —prosiguió—. Hay días en los que soy feliz pese a todo, pero hay otros en los que te recuerdo y caigo en cuenta de lo estúpido que fui al traicionarte de ese modo —a estas alturas su voz sonaba ya entrecortada y el de cabellos azules estaba más que seguro de que estaba llorando.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó el muchacho de piel pálida quien también lloraba quedamente. Aquellas palabras de arrepentimiento hubiese querido escucharlas en su momento, no ahora.

—Ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo y enmendar mi gran error —continuó hablando Hakuryuu quien ya lloraba abiertamente, sin reprimirse—. No sabes cuánto deseo que regreses conmigo, pero sé que no sucederá. Tú ya eres feliz con alguien más.

—Haku, yo no sé qué decirte —fue el turno de hablar de Kyousuke—. Tú tampoco sabes lo mucho que deseé escucharte decir eso pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. No puedo volver contigo, yo soy feliz con Tenma. Él me ayudó a superarte, a darme cuenta de que no todos eran como tú y que él sería incapaz de traicionarme.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y no sabes cuánto me duele haberme dado cuenta a estas alturas, cuando ya es tarde para recuperarte —dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos—. Aun así, también quiero que sepas que sería capaz de volver a hacer todo lo que hice por ti hace un año. Todo con tal de verte feliz conmigo.

—Hakuryuu, yo-

—Eso era todo lo que quería que supieras, Kyou —expresó con una sonrisa llena de amargura en su rostro—. Muchas gracias por escucharme. Adiós —se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Apagó su teléfono y echó a llorar con más ímpetu. Ahora estaba más que consciente de que él no volvería a su lado, entristeciéndole pero también, en el fondo de su corazón, estaba contento por saber que Kyousuke había logrado ser feliz con alguien más como siempre lo mereció. Ojalá algún día él también conociese la verdadera felicidad y hallase a alguien que le amase pese a sus defectos.

—_No importa que ya no podamos estar juntos yo siempre te seguiré amando, siempre._

* * *

Bien, pues creo que este one-shot no me ha quedado tan mal como pensé que lo haría. Y estoy muy satisfecho porque es la primera en muchos meses que escribo sin pensar demasiado en la trama o cambiar a cada rato de idea. Originalmente lo tenía planeado para Tsurugi, Tenma y Taiyou pero cuando empecé la redacción, sin querer cambié a Taiyou por Hakuryuu, iba mejor con la historia. También sé que debo continuación de ZwischenWelten (por si un lector del fic lee esta historia), mil disculpas por el retraso. Espero finalizar el capítulo en estos días que ya estaré más libre de otras cosas. ¿Creen que merezca continuación esta historia? No duden en dejar un comentario expresando su opinión. Y ya no los aburro más con estas notas, nos leemos en mi próxima historia.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
